Talk:Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins
By the way, sorry if Ean's objection was ambiguous. I meant to convey that Suzaku would prfer to keep Ryuka from getting his full comupence because Sei said so. That is not morally correct. Ean beleives that if Suzaku were to be the complete leader, then he could keep things from happening that were supposed to. Just saying. --Cold hard steel 20:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well Eventually, Ryuka will begin to see the error of his ways. But it will be later in the story. Achrones150 20:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, right now he's considered dangerous. Too bad. --Cold hard steel 20:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Like Hidan says, "No shit, Sherlock." -_- Achrones150 20:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, did somebody have a bad day? Try having a migraine on top of an obnoxious Russian girl jumping on you. --Cold hard steel 20:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ...uhh... Anyway, sorry for not being here when this all started. I hit the sack around 10:09 Eastern last night, so I wasn't around for the hunt to begin... Narutokurosaki547 20:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) As much as people enjoy me on a bad day, I'm not on one. Achrones150 20:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) It's Friday the Frickin 13th, how can you NOT have a bad mood? Narutokurosaki547 20:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Must be my lucky day.... Achrones150 20:44, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ...That's like saying your lottery numbers are 666... Narutokurosaki547 20:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) That could be a possibility. Achrones150 20:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Im having a good day, today, i got over 20 valentines from secret admirers plus 15 from girls who acually listed their names. I met with my girlfriend, exchanging "gifts* (hehe...) and generally, i had a good day ^_^ --Seireitou 20:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) See? If Seireitou had a good day, then it can't be all bad, right? Achrones150 20:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Whoop-dee-doo for you. Kurosaki-san, it's your turn. --Cold hard steel 20:49, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, I just like to make superstious jokes anyways. ^_^ My day sucked a little because my math teacher thinks I'm a lazy sack, or something along those lines...T.T On it Steel Narutokurosaki547 20:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's right. Ean's bike has engines. As in the plural. --Cold hard steel 21:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Jeez Where's Echo when ya need him? Achrones150 21:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Echo (Character): He's at emo church. Echo (Person): Thinking of ways to annoy Sei. Narutokurosaki547 21:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Too late, Sei's dead ^_^ --Seireitou 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I meant YOU. Narutokurosaki547 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Geez..... anyway, your doing real good on that legacy of "shadow" warrior story, cant wait to read more ^_^ --Seireitou 21:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I have the Rough Copy with me, so it'll be finished soon. Also, on a later occasion, can you help me with some of the Stories? Narutokurosaki547 21:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I gots a question Images like this, I've seen a lot on Wikia lately. Anyone know how to create them? Achrones150 21:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice picture, also, to Kurosaki-san, id be honored to help you --Seireitou 21:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'm working on my skills with manga (I'm more a of a sketch and water-color artist) so I can make my own pics for my own characters. If you find a good manga style picture that fits your character well, then use it. Those sprite-type things only work if your character matches them exactly. --Cold hard steel 21:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Archie, if you go to any of Cyberweasel's Watcher member's pages, I think the web address is there... Narutokurosaki547 21:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I had a b-ball game Friday and I spent the night at my friend's house because we take the same Driver's Ed. Echo Uchiha 23:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Kurosaki~~! Kurosaki, It's your turn. Ean might or might not help afterwards. --Cold hard steel 23:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Just swords By the way, that just swords thing is a blanket policy. I meant that Both Echo and Ryuka would have to fight Ean with just swords. --Cold hard steel 23:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) When life gives you a demon kid who summons zombies... You break in the new chainsaw! Narutokurosaki547 00:32, 15 February 2009 (UTC) It's Resident Evil 4 all over again.... Achrones150 00:32, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yep ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 00:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) The second thing you do is hack away at the zombies in a stylish fashion, and you imprison the Demon boy in an indestrucdible emo cage... Narutokurosaki547 00:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Jeez Gah, Echo, the moment you're seemingly on my side, you're out of chakra. -_- Achrones150 00:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to decrease my apparent godmod factor by making Echo extremely weary after his little time and space adventure. But I must say I enjoy finding a way to decimate a pack of losers without chakra. But just so you know, his chakra will be restored to full in the next post. Echo Uchiha 00:38, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Good point. >_> Achrones150 00:39, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! More power for the cage. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 00:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Echo can't be captured! Ryuka's seeking power from him later, to blow up the Lost Lands. ^_^ Specifically, all of the Uchiha in the Lost Lands. Achrones150 00:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Let's just say he's captured, and escapes from the poor security at the Guardians base. Fair? Narutokurosaki547 00:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Deal. And throw in more cookies while you're at it. Achrones150 00:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thank Oprah I trained with Ryun and invented the ability to corrupt systems from an atomic level. Echo Uchiha 00:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) .....Ouch? Achrones150 00:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed?... Let's say that he's underestimated and put in a lower security cell, becuase I doubt Echo could get out of the highest level obne even at full power. Just try not to make me look bad, okay? --Cold hard steel 00:51, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Echo Uchiha 00:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ECHO!!! You weren't supposed to break the cage!!! Narutokurosaki547 00:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Grr You make us fire jutsu users look bad, Kurosaki. -_- Achrones150 00:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I can't be too evil right now, I have...Plans. Echo Uchiha 00:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) So? Not my problem. You guys just can't win. Hikaru is the Strongest Yonkou that's alive, and Mizu is a kick-hindquarters demon of war. Nuff sed... Narutokurosaki547 00:56, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I disagree. I'm the only Yonkou who has never revealed their blade's forms, yet you fools are quick to judge power. Echo Uchiha 00:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) True, but Hikaru might as well be the equivalent of Teen Gohan in this fight, and Echo is...Cell... Narutokurosaki547 01:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) All we need is some yellow hair and a lot of screaming.... Achrones150 01:02, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but Echo isn't really even fighting, he just needs to gain a few people's trust. Echo Uchiha 01:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Fine then, Echo equals Emperor Pilaf ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 01:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Then Hikaru is Chi Chi to Seireitou's Goku. Echo Uchiha 01:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hikaru doesn't yell like an idiot about crap no one cares about. He sleeps in times of peril. Narutokurosaki547 01:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, Kurosaki, near the end of Betrayal and Defection, I'll have Ryuka meet up one or some of the Jikokukenin members. I'll tell you when. Achrones150 01:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Cool... Narutokurosaki547 01:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I might need to recruit a few of the Jikokukenin. The point being I need some backup to find The Crest of Twilight, it's going to be a sick batch of battles. I'm going to invent an entire new portion of maliciously hazardous land just for it. I'm considering making a sign ups page for it, it's going to be pretty wicked. Echo Uchiha 01:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I'm assuming that's what the journey is, correct? --Cold hard steel 01:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's not going to be patty cake and love games like Seireitou's RP, it's going to a constant fight for your right to breath. Echo Uchiha 01:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I've made my own wager, let's see if you get that extra help or not. --Cold hard steel 01:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Apparently so, considering you've already signed up: *Bound For Bane: Discussion Echo Uchiha 20:55, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Duel There, I hope that ending satisfied you, Echo. --Cold hard steel 02:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. Echo Uchiha 02:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) So now begins the events of bound for bane... --Cold hard steel 02:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) How would Ean know about Echo's discussion with the Twilight King, or that The Crest of Twilight is beyond a myth? Echo Uchiha 02:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) The Guardians are an extremely worldly organization, and their sources of information are practically endless. They would've gotten word of it eventually. And using rules of deduction, Echo is looking for it from his actions and what happened during the war. Sorry if that sounded far fetched, but it's possible to figure it out. --Cold hard steel 02:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Good enough for me. Echo Uchiha 02:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Alright guys, that should end it. As for the other characters that signed up, well...How about the Land of Bane is only accessible through teleportation, but one of evil must be in for the ride(Echo). so we'll go to the Kitsune Realm and recruit Byakko and Suzaku to transport us there. I guess at some point i ntime we'll need to recruit our final member, Raiden Senju. Echo Uchiha 01:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC)